Healing
by AceBlast75
Summary: Leaf Green has dealt with gangs ever since she was ten. Now she's twenty one, and still dealing with this gangs. When disaster strikes, Gary Oak, a middle class man looking for a job, must do everything in his power to protect Leaf. Will he succeed or die trying? Main shippings is Oldrival (Leaf X Gary). ON ANOTHER HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Healing

This is a rated M fanfiction. Contains gang violence, drugs, mentioned rape, swearing, dark themes, and implied sex. Reader discretion advised.

**A/N: Hey guys! This will the first fanfiction I post! Main shippings are Oldrival (Leaf X Gary) and Special (Yellow X Red). I hope you enjoy!**

**Leaf's P.O.V**

It all started when I was ten…

_*Flashback*_

_My parents weren't rich, and had a lot of debts to pay. My dad owed money to a gang, and burdened my family. One day my father didn't pay up, the gang came and shot my dad. I hid in a closet, and watched in horror as my mother was raped. I prayed to Arceus they wouldn't find me. I waited about half an hour before I came out. There was blood everywhere. A blanket covered my mother's dead body. I held back tears and ran through the door. I found my father. To my surprise he wasn't dead. _

"_Daddy!" I said crying._

"_Leafy… I'm so sorry… This is my fault…" He said holding my hand._

"_No daddy! It's not your fault! It's those bad people!" I reassured him._

"_I'm not going to make it Leafy… Here take this…" He said taking off his locket._

_He put it in my hand._

"_This is my Locket… It has a picture of us… Promise me to be careful ok?" He tried to smile._

"_I promise daddy, I love you!" I sobbed hugging him._

_He hugged back, then pushed me away._

"_I… Love… You… Leafy…" He said before going limp._

_I sobbed quietly. I heard banging. My eyes widened. I put the locket around my neck, and put on my hat. I jumped out the window and onto the tree outside. I climbed down and ran for my life._

_*Flashback End*_

That was eleven years ago… I am now twenty one. Unfortunately those bastards found me, and I am forced to pay off my father's debt. Every month I have to meet in an alleyway and make the transaction. My job as a chef doesn't make much money either, so I have to work my ass off every week in order to get the money. In fact today's Sunday, the day to pay… I showed up with the briefcase. The normal guys showed up.

"Leaf… You got the cash?"

"Of course I do Shadow… I'm not stupid," I snapped.

They took the briefcase and looked inside. Shadow smiled in approval, but then his expression darkened.

"What's wrong Shadow? All the money is in there," I said feeling slightly scared.

"Sorry Leaf… This is enough money, but this time… We require more…" Shadow said.

"W-What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned.

"It means we need you more… purposes…" Shadow said softly brushing my cheek with his hand.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed him away.

Two guys blocked my escape. Shadow stood in front of me.

"I hate to do this to you Miss. Leaf... But after this you won't have to pay us ever again..." Shadow started, "Hold her steady boys... This won't take long..."

One of Shadow's men took out some rope. My hands were tied tightly behind my back. Shadow pinned me to the wall. He kissed me fiercely. I struggled against the wall. I felt him feeling me up. I whimpered, and tried harder to escape. Shadow wouldn't let me go. I felt him reaching for my skirt. I closed my eyes and let tears fall.

"HEY!"

I heard a grunt and felt Shadow being pushed away from me. I opened my eyes to meet the face of my hero. He had spiky brown hair, with dark brown eyes. His eyes showed anger and compassion.

"Come on! Let's go!" My hero said.

He took my hand and we ran down the alleyway. He led me to his car. He gently pushed me into the passenger seat. He put his keys into the ignition, and drove down the street.

"That was close... Are you ok Miss?" He asked.

"Yes... Thank you for rescuing me Sir," I answered.

"It's no problem Miss..." He trailed off.

"Leaf... My name Leaf Green," I started, "And you are?"

"Oh right! My name is Gary Oak," he smiled, "Nice to meet you Leaf!"

"Nice to meet you too Gary..." I did something I hadn't done in a long time... I smiled.

The rest of the car ride was getting to know each other. He had a apartment in downtown Viridian. He was looking for a job, and like me had no family left.

"My mom and dad passed away in a car accident, and my sister went missing a year ago," he said parking the car.

"That's awful..." I said in understanding.

He shrugged it off.

"What can you do?" He said walking into a building.

They took the stairs to the second floor. Gary opened his apartment door and led me inside. It was small but had a kitchen and bedroom. He sat me down on the couch, and afterwards went into the kitchen. He came back a couple minutes later with some water and bread. I drank the water and ate the bread.

"Thank you so much! I-I've never met someone as kind as you..." I blushed.

"It's really no problem," he smiled, "Well I'd better get my sleeping arrangements ready,"

"What?" I said confused.

"Miss Leaf, I hope you don't mind, but I would like you to stay here for the night," he said.

"Um... Ok... But why?" I questioned.

"I want to keep you safe, I'm afraid if you go to your normal home... The people who attacked you might try again..." He responded, "Please for tonight... Stay with me in my home..."

I nodded my head in agreement. He led me to his room. It was an average size room, and there was only one bed. I blushed deeply at this fact. Gary must have noticed because he spoke.

"I'll sleep on the floor I promise!" He said getting a pillow and blanket.

I felt bad because he had done so much for me, and that floor didn't look comfy. 'What should I do?' I wondered, then it hit me. As much as my mind told me no... My heart told me to trust him.

"Gary... There's enough room for both of us..." I blushed.

"It's fi-" he started.

"I trust you Gary..." I said with complete sincerity.

He sighed then handed me a shirt. It was too large for me to wear though.

"You can wear that as your night gown," he turned to the wall.

With some hesitation, I removed my shirt, bra, and skirt.I put on the shirt and like I thought it was too big.

"You can turn around now Gary," I said.

We climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Gary," I yawned.

"Goodnight Leaf," he kissed my forehead.

I snuggled into his chest

_*Dream*_

_I was in a dark room. I slowly got up and looked around. 'Where am I?' I thought._

_"Hello? Gary? Are you here?" I questioned._

_"Your knight won't be here to save you this time Leaf..."_

_I turned around and was face to face with Shadow. I stepped back. He grabbed my wrist._

_"No! G-Get away!" I exclaimed struggling in his grip._

_"Hmph! Would you like to see what I'm going to do your precious knight?" Shadow sneered holding my hands behind my back._

_A couple of guys brought Gary in. He looked beaten and tortured. Shadow held a gun in his hand._

_"Please don't hurt him," I pleaded._

_Shadow only smirked and fired the gun. Gary let out a sharp gasp before going limp._

_"NO!" I screamed._

_Shadow faced me and grinned evilly._

_"Now Miss Leaf... Where were we?" He said reaching under my nightgown._

_*End Dream*_

I woke up screaming. Gary was holding me tightly, whispering things to calm me down.

"Shh... It's ok I'm here... Calm down Leaf, you're safe," he said stroking my hair.

I cried into his chest. He held on to me protectively. I wrapped my arms around his torso. He put his chin on my head.

"Are you ok Leaf? I'm worried about you..." He said wiping some tears off my face.

"I had a nightmare, and you... You..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"It's ok... I'm here now... And I promise I will always protect you," he said kissing my hand.

I blushed deeply, but only nodded.

"Good night Leaf…" Gary said pulling me close.

"Good night Gary…" I said closing my eyes.

**A/N: Cheesy right? I got so in to this though, that when I wrote the part about Leaf's past… I actually teared up a bit. I know right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and please leave some constructive criticism so I can make the story better! See you next chapter! -Ace**


	2. Chapter 2

Healing

This is a rated M fanfiction. Contains gang violence, drugs, mentioned rape, swearing, dark themes, and implied sex. Reader discretion advised.

**A/N: Hey guys! We're back for another chapter! Hope you enjoy, and I don't own Pokemon.**

**Gary's P.O.V (Point of View)**

I woke up with Leaf sleeping peacefully in my arms. She unconsciously nuzzled her head into my neck. I laid there like this until she woke up. Her blue eyes staring into my brown ones. She must have realized our situation, because she blushed hiding her face in the covers. I sighed and got out of bed. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Usually I just eat a bowl of cereal, but I had a lady over, and cereal isn't exactly a gourmet meal. I looked inside the pantry to find something else. Pancakes! I quickly got the ingredients, and in a few minutes it was done. I brought the plate to my room. Leaf looked up, and saw the plate of food in my hands.

"You... You... You made me breakfast?!" She said happily.

"Well yeah... I'm not going to make you starve right?" I grinned.

I sat down next to her, and gave her the plate. I have to admit she was hot. I totally would have flirted with her had the circumstances been different. She ate the rest of her food before speaking.

"Thank you for everything Gary..." She started, "I'll leave soon ok?"

I frowned at her statement. Even though we just met... I didn't want her to go. For some reason I felt like I needed to protect her. She got dressed and was about to walk out the door. I stopped her.

"Leaf wait!" She turned around and faced me.

"I'm still worried about you... With all due respect I would like you stay here... With me..." I said.

She thought about it. And I secretly hoped she would say yes.

"Alright... It's not like the place I'm staying at would care," she said walking back into my apartment.

'Yes!' I secretly cheered.

"Oh shit! I missed a day of work! That was my third strike," she said somberly "How am I going to get the cash now?"

"Is that why you were meeting those guys?" I asked.

"Yes..." She started.

She told me about her family and how her dad died. I clenched my fists. Those bastards would pay. Mark my words. Then an idea popped in my head. As much as I hated to ask them I need their help.

"Come on Leaf, I know where you could get a job," I said grabbing my keys.

We walked to my car. I drove off to the Viridian forest. There was an abandoned house. I got out of the car.

"Where are we?" Leaf asked.

"This is where my friend's business is," I started, "I hoped that I wouldn't have to come here,"

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A girl about the age of twenty opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Gary!? What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I... We... Need a job," I said sheepishly, "That's why we came here... _**Yellow**_..."

"This must be important if you're asking me," she started, "Who is she?"

"Oh! Uh this is Leaf..." I said.

"Hi," Leaf said shyly.

"So you've found another girl's heart to break?" Yellow said coldly.

I flinched at her statement. It had been four years since Yellow and I dated and... I broke her heart. I am ashamed to admit it but, I'm a player.

"Gary... What is she talking about?" Leaf questioned.

"Oh so you haven't broken hers yet?" Yellow snapped, "Then let me be the first to tell you Leaf... This man is a cold-hearted monster,"

"That can't be true... Gary! Is this true?" Leaf exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Leaf... But she speaks the truth," I said looking away.

"No! That can't be true!" She said.

"What's going on out here!?"

I looked up. There was my childhood best friend... _**Red Ketchum**_... Or I should really say _ex-best friend_.

"What are you doing here!?" He snarled.

"Asking for job Red!" I exclaimed, "You don't even have to give me one! Just please give Leaf one,"

Red narrowed his eyes. Yellow sighed then spoke.

"Leaf please come in, I will have a little chat with you," Yellow said walking inside with Leaf.

That left me and Red outside. I sat on the hood of my car. To my surprise Red sat next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, "I thought you hated me, and never wanted to see my face again?"

He winced at my words remembering they were his own.

_*Flashback*_

_"How could you!?" Red shouted, "You broke her heart!"_

_"Yeah and?" I said._

_"HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!?" He roared, "SHE FUCKING LOVED YOU!"_

_He grabbed me by the collar and threw me against the wall._

_"Girls don't like assholes! And you Gary Oak are an asshole!" He snarled, "No one will like you if you continue to be like this,"_

_I looked down. His words hurt but they were true._

_"I hate you... Get out of my sight... I __**NEVER**_ _want to see your face again," he said coldly._

_I stood up, and sadly left the room._

_*End Flashback*_

That memory haunts me. I don't know what was wrong with me back then. I fixed myself though, and always wanted to see Red, and Yellow again. But Red's words always echoed in my head. So I never saw them again... Until now at least.

"I did say that didn't I?" Red said sheepishly.

"Quite clearly at that," I started, "Don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon enough,"

Red stared at the ground.

"You should be happy, after all you hate me right?" I said.

"People say things without thinking when they're angry," he started, "I'm sorry, Gary it's just... You weren't the one who truly loved Yellow,"

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"Red... You love Yellow?" I said shocked.

"Yes... But I was always afraid of rejection, and Yellow said she would never love again after what you did... After hearing that I just lost it,"

"I'm sorry Red, not only did I break Yellow's heart, but I ruined your chances too... I'm truly sorry,"

"Wow Gary, you've really changed, I missed you buddy,"

"So did I Red... So did I," I smiled.

"So what's the deal with that girl?" Red questioned.

"I was on my way to the store when I took a shortcut through an alleyway, I saw some guy pinning her to the wall, she was crying, and he started taking off her clothes... I couldn't just stand there… I needed to do something… So I saved her, and brought her to my apartment," I explained.

"Woah… That's heavy…" he said, "So you're like her knight in shining armor?"

"I guess… I don't know… I just feel like… I have to protect her,"

"That's love my friend,"

"How can I love her? We just met?!" I exclaimed.

"Love is a crazy and powerful thing… Just don't break her heart this time…" Red smiled.

"I can't possibly love her though! It's totally illogical and irrational," I started, "Love at first sight is something that happens only in fairy tales,"

"Denying it only means it's true," He teased.

"Gah! Just let's stop talking about this ok?!" I said hiding my blush.

"You're blushing…"

"Stop… So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well… Yellow doesn't have anyone else to comfort her in her time of need, so I volunteered as tribune,"

I laughed out at the book reference.

"Are you sure? Because earlier you admitted you liked Yellow…" I smirked.

"I wouldn't take advantage of her like that!" He said defensively.

"Love is a crazy and powerful thing… Isn't that what you said a couple minutes ago?" I grinned evilly.

He turned the color of his name. I laughed at his reaction.

"Well uh…" He tackled me to the ground.

"So you're admitting it?"

"Shut up Gary! And say a word of this to Yellow!"

"I won't… I'll keep teasing you though…"

"I swear to Arceus Gary…"

"Relax Red… I won't tell her, it's part of the bro code,"

"Ah the bro code…"

At that moment Yellow popped her head out of the door.

"Come in boys! I made chicken!"

"CHICKEN?!" We exclaimed, "MINE!"

We dashed inside and sat at the table.

"Men and their chicken…" Leaf giggled.

**A/N: Random and Cheesy this time, a combo?! I wrote most of this on a phone so cut me some slack. Alright until next chapter! Peace! -Ace**


	3. Chapter 3

Healing

This is a rated M fanfiction. Contains gang violence, drugs, mentioned rape, swearing, dark themes, and implied sex. Reader discretion advised.

**A/N: It's time for another Chapter of Healing! Again I don't own Pokemon, if I did SPECIAL AND OLDRIVALSHIPPING WOULD BE CANON! Sorry went crazy for a second… *sweatdrops* Now time for the story! Also I apologize for this chapter for taking so long! The Queen of Chaos reviews just exploded, so I was spending all my time on that. But without further delay here is the next chapter!**

**Yellow's P.O.V**

We silently ate our chicken. I stared at Gary. From what I heard from Leaf he had really changed. Her eyes sparkled whenever she talked about him, like he was some kind of hero. Well I guess he was… If he hadn't shown up Leaf would have been… I mentally shuddered at the thought. She seemed like a nice enough girl, but she never looked happy. Except when she talked about Gary… Someone's got a secret crush… I mentally smirked.

"This is delicious Yellow!" Red said happily.

"Thanks Red…" I said hiding a blush.

Okay I have to admit… I have a crush on Red… He was always there for me in my time of need. He probably doesn't return the feelings though.

"Gary… I have agreed to give you and Leaf a job…" I said.

"Oh thank you so much!" He jumped up and hugged me.

"Work starts tomorrow at 12:00 PM," I smiled.

"Thank you Yellow!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Hey we have some extra rooms, mind staying the night?" Red asked.

"It depends on Leaf..." Gary responded.

He put her opinion first. Looks like Leaf isn't the only one with a secret crush…

"It's ok with me," Leaf said.

"Great! Now let's go out for a drink!" I said getting my car keys.

We walked out to my car and we drove out of the Viridian forest. When we got on the road I saw a couple of Black Ford Mustangs following us.

"We got company…" I said softly.

Leaf turned around. She looked at the cars in horror.

"It's them! T-They found me!" She exclaimed looking frightened.

"Fasten your seatbelts we're going for a ride!" I ordered.

I got on the freeway and increased the speed of the car. They also increased the speed. I dodged cars and avoided the cops. I looked back. The coast was clear. I turned back around and saw a blockade of Black Mustangs.

"Shit!" I said going to the other side of the freeway. Driving on the wrong side of the road… Cross that off my bucket list. I avoided the cars and went back on the right side of the road. I heard gunshots. They were shooting at us.

"Red!" I tossed him some guns, "You know what to do!"

He nodded then shooting from the back window.

"Ever shot a gun before?" I said tossing Leaf and Gary a gun.

They both shook their heads.

"Well there's a first time for everything," I smiled.

I saw an exit. The sign read New Bark Town… We have to call in some backup. I took the exit losing the cars. I drove faster until we finally got to a house. We got out of the car and I frantically knocked on the door. The door opened revealing an old friend.

"Yellow, Gary, Red… It's been a while,"

"No time Gold! We got trouble!" I exclaimed.

He let us in and barricaded the doors and windows. Three people walk into the room.

"Gold what's going on?! And why are they-"

"Crystal! Silver! Lyra! We got some company!" Red said hiding behind a wall.

"Gold do you have any place for Leaf to hide?" Gary questioned.

"No! I'm done hiding!" She started, "I'm helping out with killing these bastards!"

"But Leaf what if they catch you?!" Gary said concerned.

"This is my battle! I've have been running away from them for eleven fucking years! It's time I stand up to these assholes!" She snarled.

The sounds of cars closing fill my ears.

"Take cover!" Crystal yelled.

I hid behind a table and Leaf was next to me. The door broke down.

"Leaf come out! Come on we just want to have a little fun..." The guy who seemed to be the leader smirked.

"No way in hell Shadow!" Leaf shouted, "Find some person to be your bitch!"

We started to fire our weapons. Leaf was deadly accurate. BOOM HEADSHOT! It surprised me on how her mood took a complete 180.

"Retreat!" The guys ran out the room. I heard their cars leaving. We won this battle…

"They're gone… Ok Yellow, what the hell is going on?!" Lyra asked.

"You might want to ask Leaf about that…" Red said.

"L-Leaf?!" Silver stammered, "Is that really you?!"

"Silver?! I thought you died! I'm so glad you're okay…" She hugged him.

I watched the reunion and thought about some things. Shadow was the leader's name… HOLY SHIT! It's-

"Vortex!" I exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Shadow… That was his name right?" I questioned.

"Yes…" Leaf answered.

"Shadow is the leader of that gang… And he will stop at nothing to get what he wants… Whether it be money… Or a girl to use as his own personal sex slave… He is a disgusting man…" I spat.

Leaf's gaze hardened.

"We're already knee deep in this… No going back… Leaf is up to her neck in this shit… We have to call for back up…" I said, "We are taking the Vortex down!"

"Where to next then?" Gary sighed.

"Hoenn… We haven't seen Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald in a while…" I said.

"Alright! Let's go take down Vortex!" Gold exclaimed.

"Right!"

I hopped in the car, and with the Johto crew following us. We're heading towards Hoenn and deeper into the gang life…

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short… I was sort of in a rush… And yeah sorry if you thought Yellow was too OOC. See you guys next chapter! -Ace**


End file.
